peut être, peut être pas
by ylg
Summary: [Bondage Fairies] Ilena n'a plus ses grandes soeurs, pas de compagne non plus, personne pour lui dire si ça vaut encore la peine de battre des ailes, ou pas... elle n'a pas encore décidé de continuer à voler, seule, ou de s'arrêter.


**Titre :** peut-être, peut-être pas  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Bondage Fairies  
**Personnage/Couple :** Ilena, Ilena/Pfil  
**Rating :** PG –13 / T  
**Disclaimer :** Wikipedia me dit « Kakuta Teruo, sous le pseudonyme de KonDom », on va lui faire confiance parce que franchement, me rappeler le nom de l'auteur d'un hentai que j'ai lu une fois il y a des années ? non, ça n'est pas le genre de détail qui retenait mon attention, à l'époque XD

**Thème :** 31 jours, "bats des ailes", contrainte accessoire : fandom rare.  
**Timeline**/Spoil éventuel : fin de la série, ce qui arrive des "trois soeurs cruelles" une fois l'aventure finie pour Pfil.  
**Warnings :** mentions plus ou moins prononcées de yuri, inceste, zoophilie, masturbation, cruauté envers les animaux, etc, ce qui est logique vu le canon ; plus pensées dépressives tirant sur le suicidaire, ce qui est sans doute OOC.

oOo

Une petite fée n'apprend pas à voler, pas plus qu'à marcher, ou se caresser. Toutes les petites fées savent voler, d'instinct. Personne n'a à leur expliquer comment ça marche, les ailes. Ou les jambes, ou les doigts ; elles le découvrent toutes seules en grandissant. Même si plus tard, elles ont besoin des conseils de leurs aînées pour perfectionner quelques acrobaties, et apprendre l'usage de certains objets, et ce qu'on peut faire à deux ou plus encore, leur premier pas, leur premier vol, leurs premiers jeux, elles les font seules.

En sortant de prison, Ilena sait toujours marcher, même si elle le fait maladroitement, au ralenti d'être restée confinée si longtemps. Oh, elle ne tombera pas. Mais elle ne brûle pas d'envie de sortir de sa cellule : elle n'a personne auprès de qui retourner, personne qui l'attend dehors. Une de ses sœurs est morte, l'autre ne quittera jamais sa propre cellule. Et en dehors d'elles…  
Elle en a rêvé, pendant sa captivité. Elle s'est touchée en pensant à Pfil, plus ou moins souvent selon les périodes. Ça n'était que des fantasmes, pour ne pas devenir folle de solitude sans ses sœurs –ou, à d'autres moments, ça la rendait plus folle encore, de se retrouver ainsi seule et face au souvenir de cette fille qui ne l'aimerait jamais. Elle a beaucoup joué avec cette idée, mais n'a jamais _réellement_ cru que Pfil l'attendrait à sa sortie, quand elle reverrait la lumière du jour.

Sa peine purgée, les gardes l'ont sortie de la cellule et guidée vers l'extérieur. Elle n'a plus qu'à prendre son envol, aller où bon lui semble et profiter de sa liberté retrouvée, mener une vie honnête désormais et ne plus retomber dans les méfaits qui l'avaient conduite là, n'est-ce pas ?  
Mais bah, les exactions commises par ses sœurs, elle s'en fiche. Que ça soit bien ou mal, d'utiliser les insectes pour se faire plaisir autant qu'elles voulaient, sans se soucier de leur devenir, peu lui importe. Elle n'en raffolait pas _tant_ que ça, pas plus qu'elle ne le réprouvait… trop. Mais bon, sans Marsha et Origa, et sans compagne non plus, elle ne fera rien de répréhensible sur d'innocents insectes ; elle n'y a aucun intérêt.  
Elle peut rentrer chez elle, dans la grande maison familiale désormais si vide et qui ne doit même pas attendre son retour.

Elle n'a pas oublié qu'elle sait voler, mais n'a aucune raison de s'en souvenir. Marcher jusqu'au bord de la plate-forme, et continuer jusque dans le vide sous les branches de l'arbre-prison. Il n'y a personne pour lui dire de battre des ailes jusqu'à trouver le vent ; ni sœur, ni gardienne, ni _Pfil_, ni même sa propre conscience. Elle peut s'en rappeler elle-même. Ou pas. Elle ne sait pas encore. Peut-être le vent lui-même lui dira-t-il. Peut-être Pfil se souviendra-t-elle de la petite criminelle qu'elle a fait mettre en prison et viendra la trouver, avec un peu de retard. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle une raison en elle-même. Et peut-être que non… elle n'a pas encore décidé.


End file.
